


Benefits Package

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Natasha, Steve, and Bucky are friends, and that comes with a lot more included





	Benefits Package

Natasha arches off the bed, muscles like corded steel. Steve groans as her shoulders dig into his chest. “Should see yourself.”

She doesn’t make a noise but a barely-there tremor runs through her as his words brush against her sweat-slick skin. He nips her earlobe then sucks it into his mouth for a moment, letting his breath fall against the damp skin as he lets it go. 

“So beautiful.” There’s another tremor, and he can’t help smiling as he turns his head. “Isn’t she, Buck.”

Bucky hums in agreement and Natasha’s actually whimpers. Steve groans low and soft, his eyes skating down her body to meet Bucky’s . He’s looking up at Steve through damp lashes. He’s no less beautiful, hair falling in his face, the tip of his nose and his cheeks shiny from the way he’s had his face buried between Natasha’s legs for the last half hour.

“Should see him too, Nat. Looks as good as I bet it feels. How many fingers he have in you now? Is he up to four? Does he have them all buried in you so tight, rubbing the tips of his fingers against that thin skin? Can you feel the vibrator? Stretched so much that it might as well be buried in your cunt, hmm? But then you’d miss having it in your ass, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky hums again and Natasha sucks in a breath like a gasp. Bucky’s ducked back down, wrapping his mouth over her clit, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over it. Steve breathes out a laugh and nuzzles her ear.

“How many times have you come now? How many more do you think you have?” He catches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly on one side before he does it on the other as well. Her head falls back on his shoulder, and when he glances down at her face, it’s flushed a gorgeous red, her hair clinging in damp tendrils to her cheeks and forehead, her lips barely parted.

She cuts him off with a desperate whine. Steve smiles and presses a kiss to her temple as he twists both nipples. Her breath stutters out of her and her entire body is strung as tight as Clint’s bow. 

“Got his fist in you now? Fucking you with that and working the vibrator with the other hand? That’s what I told him I wanted to watch him do to you. Told him I wanted you just like this. Just like this.” 

He squeezes her nipples again and then cups her breasts for a moment before running his hands up and down her torso. Her body is lit up beneath his palms, burning hot and bright. She’s panting, each breath hitching in her chest. 

“Gonna draw you like this. Slick and sweaty, Bucky’s face wet with you. Was that number five? Hm? All that hard, cold vibranium inside you wring it out of you? Yeah? So good like that, isn’t it? He fills you up so good.”

Her hands land on his thighs, and her nails dig in sharply. Steve moans, his own muscles clenching. He brings a hand up to her chin and turns her head just enough that he can brush a breathless kiss over her lips. He slides his other hand down, over her abdomen to the dark curls, damp with sweat. He runs his fingers through them, past them until Bucky’s licking at his fingers instead as Steve touches her clit.

Natasha hisses and her head presses harder against his shoulder. She breaks the kiss and turns her head, breathing hot and rough against his neck. Steve tilts his head so she has as much access to the column of his throat that she wants. 

“Was that six?” Steve’s voice is husky, rumbling in his chest. Her nails are still buried in his thighs and her hips jerk up. Bucky turns his head and sucks at her labia, and the soft distant buzzing of the vibrator goes quiet.

Her breath is stuttering and she lets go of Steve’s thighs and wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. It’s more messy breathing and her tongue licking at his lips and into his mouth, burying her small sobs against him.

Steve glances up at Bucky as he eases his hand carefully free of her, his body still close between her parted thighs. Every inch of him is wet from sweat and come and lube and his own spit. He crawls up the bed, as Steve carefully shifts down so he’s more on the mattress than leaning against the headboard. 

Bucky braces himself over them, leaning in to lick his way into their kiss. Natasha gasps for air and Bucky moves in, kissing Steve. Natasha tastes so good on his tongue that Steve sucks at it, grinding his hips upward as Natasha wriggles against him, his cock firmly between the globes of her ass. 

Bucky bites Steve’s lower lip as he pulls back, hard enough to draw blood in the instant before the skin heals itself. He kisses Natasha then, pressing her down against Steve as he rolls his hips. Steve can see the red tip of Bucky’s cock as it slips along the join of her thigh, a slow thrust that isn’t enough for any of them. 

“You want him to fuck you?” Bucky asks gruffly when he pulls back, looking down at Nat. “Him in your cunt and me in your ass? Or you want to ride him while I fuck him?” He nips her chin then her jaw then her throat, licking the salty-sweat from her skin. “Or maybe you want him to eat you out this time? Hmm, You want to wrap your thighs around him so he can show you how long a supersoldier can hold his breath?”

Natasha twists slightly and gets her heel against Bucky’s shoulder, shoving him back and off of her. He falls back with a laugh as Natasha sits up, as if she hadn’t just been broken down to her component parts, and turns so she’s straddling Steve. 

Steve’s deliberately been ignoring his cock, focusing on watching Bucky, focusing on Natasha’s pleasure. But now it’s hard and heavy against his abdomen, red and leaking. Natasha hums and smiles and shifts upward as she reaches down and guides Steve inside her.

She’s all heat and, even though Bucky had her stretched open with his fist, she’s still tight as a vise around him. Bucky laughs again. 

“Lady knows what she wants.”

Natasha grabs the headboard and goes up on her knees and Steve rubs his hands along her thighs, feeling the tremble that betrays every single orgasm they’d wrung out of her. She starts moving slowly, riding Steve’s cock, rising up until he’s barely inside her then sinking down slowly. 

Steve gasps and movies his hands up her thighs to her ass, squeezing the tender flesh, slipping a finger along the crack to brush her hole. She hisses and glares at him and Steve smiles as he moves his touch away, settling instead on her hips. Bucky laughs again and then Steve’s world shifts as Bucky lifts him, settling Steve’s thighs on top of his. 

Natasha sinks down as Bucky sinks in, and Steve moans quietly. Bucky’s previous orgasm is still buried in Steve’s ass, but between the serum and how long they spent on Natasha, it’s a stretch when his dick slides home. Steve can’t really see him behind Natasha, but he can see Bucky’s hair fall against Natasha’s as he bites and sucks on her shoulder.

Steve’s life has been a series of unbelievable things, but this here seems like the most unbelievable of all. 

“He feel good?” Bucky asks as he nuzzles Natasha’s earlobe. “His cock fills you up, doesn’t it? So fucking huge inside you. So much, but never feels like you can get it all, get enough. What d’you think, Nat? Can the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier take down Captain America?”

Natasha laughs, a rough burr in her throat. “Don’t need your help to bring him to his knees.”

“Oh, trust me. I know.” Bucky shifts his hips back just a bit and then presses into Steve again. “Of course, not sure if it counts, given that he goes so willingly. Looks so good on his knees too.”

“‘M right here,” Steve reminds them, gasping when they both move, Natasha clenching around him, and Bucky rolling his hips. 

“We know,” Natasha purrs. She leans forward and tightens her grip on the headboard, smiling down at Steve. “We’re admiring.”

Steve starts to say something, but then Natasha slides down and Bucky slides back, she pulls up as he pushes in. Steve can’t move, caught between them. He reaches back, gripping the underside of the headboard, his muscles tight as he lets himself go, stops holding himself together so they can tear him apart.

They come like a landslide, one falling into the other and dragging them down to the next. Natasha slumps forward, her forehead against Steve’s, and Bucky lays against her back with a long sigh. Sheve shivers as the air temperature around them seems to drop thirty degrees. 

“If anyone calls us to assemble, I’m gonna tell ‘em to fuck off,” Bucky murmurs against Natasha’s shoulder. Steve and Natasha huff a soft laughs. Bucky yawns and nuzzles his nose into Natasha’s skin. “Steve, carry us to the shower.”

Steve doesn’t bother to answer beyond flipping Bucky off. Bucky sighs and then yawns. Natasha shakes her head and they can all feel the movement. “Shower and then Steve’s bed, because there’s no way I’m sleeping in this one.”

“She has a point,” Bucky agrees.

“That’s because she’s a hell of a lot smarter than us,” Steve reminds him.

“That’s right,” Natasha says smugly, snuggling closer to Steve. “So you’re definitely carrying me to the shower.”


End file.
